


Sweet Rolls & Wine

by welseykels



Series: Dragon Age: Emmalee Trevelyan [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welseykels/pseuds/welseykels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen discovers that the roof of his tower is the perfect place to have the Inquisitor all to himself to celebrate the little things.  An entry for @greyallison‘s Smutty Dragon Age Fanfiction Contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Rolls & Wine

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my writing masterpage on tumblr!](https://welseykels.tumblr.com/writing)

He'd been surprised when she'd asked if he'd ever been up on his roof before.  He'd matter of factory replied 'no' and asked her why.

Her only response had been a coy, "Well, none of the scouts would be able to find you - us up there," before she'd turned on her heel and left for meetings with Josephine, leaving him to rub his neck as he felt a flush creep across his cheeks.

He'd had to wait until nightfall for her to return, giving him more than ample time to prepare for the idea she'd planted in his mind. Blankets, candles, wine, a sweet roll to share - all set up on the roof of his tower. It hadn't been easy getting up there the first time, but he'd added a rope that they could use and pull up after them to leave no trace of where they'd gone.

He'd never admit how much he'd enjoyed the look on her face when she'd returned that night, surprised that he'd forgone his reports, opting instead to treat her with their own hideaway in Skyhold.

He'd climbed the rope first, offering her his hand when she crested through the hole in the wooden roof, taking in the space he'd prepared.

"Cullen, it's beautiful."  She turned to smile at him, hands sliding up and down the fabric of his tunic. He was thankful he'd forgone his armour before beginning his work, only a thin barrier of fabric keeping his skin from hers now.

"You'll be leaving again in two days time, and well, with what you said - I wanted something special before that, a secret all our own."

He could see the flush on her cheeks at his words, before his vision filled with her as she tugged him down for a kiss. His hands immediately took up residence over her waist, her hips, coming up to cup her breast as their kiss became more heated. Her own hands had long since tangled in his hair, soft murmurs of approval echoing from her mouth to his.

The wine was forgotten momentarily as he laid her down on the blankets as gently as he could. He sat on his haunches as he slowly unfastened the buttons of her shirt, the candles allowing him to see every inch of freckled skin he exposed. She arched into his touch as he took one pert breast in hand, leaning down to lavish the other with his tongue. She was already panting by the time he'd switched between them, melting in his touch as his kisses trailed lower, hands already working at the ties of her breeches.

He pulled them down to her ankles, removing the slippers she wore before tugging the breeches off the rest of the way. He kissed a line from her ankle, to her knee, suckling and nibbling gently on the skin of her thigh, before stopping just as his nose touched the edge of her small clothes.

He heard her whimper, felt her hands try to keep him where he was, but her strength was waning with every moment of agony of unsated want.

He kissed her cheek, the shell of her ear, her collarbone, her shoulders, her elbows, the valley between her breasts, dipped his tongue in her belly button, before repeating the path he'd marked on her legs.

But the time he'd reached the edge of her small clothes she was begging him to touch her where she wanted most.  But he had something else in mind.  He took the wine in his hand, uncorking it slowly, watching the want surge through her.  Her eyes widened as she saw him tip the bottle over her, leaving a thin trail of the dark liquid between her breasts, down the center of her stomach, in her navel, and below right to the apex of her thighs.

“Cullen, what are you -”  Her voice broke into laughter as he broke the sweet roll in half, placing a piece over each peak of her breast.  After, his hands moved to still her shaking body, lest she have all the wine trickle off her.  

“Did you miss dinner?”

“More like dessert.”  His voice had been low with arousal, but he glared when a snort left her, most of the wine dribbling down her sides now.

He lifted the bottle again, “A toast, then?”

“To what?”

“To -”

They both stiffened when they heard one of the doors to Cullen’s office open below them, a muffled voice calling out for the Commander.  Cullen raised a fingers to his lips, as he crawled toward the edge, peeking over the edge of the hole.  He stayed there for several minutes, body tense as he listened to the footsteps searching around the room.

“Commander Rutherford?”

When silence greeted the messenger once more, they heard them turn and close the door behind them.  Only then did either of them breathe a sigh of relief.

“It actually worked!”  Cullen’s smile stretched across his face as he turned back to her, still spread before him.  “I can’t believe it!”

A smile of her own joined his, “It’s the first time that we’ve not be truly interrupted since we’ve…”

He nodded.  “A toast to that then.”

“I do believe that is celebration-worthy.  However small this victory is.”

“We have to take whatever we can, we are at war.”  He raised the bottle up.  “To you.  To us.  To the little things, even small moments stolen together.”

He poured the liquid once more, this time her body stilled as he set down the bottle.  He started slowly, by her collarbones, kissing and licking his way down the trail of delicious deep red wine.  “I love you.”

Her back arched slightly as he reached where the trail dipped between her breasts, moving upwards for his mouth to close over one half of the sweet roll, she giggled when he hummed happily as he munched on the sweet treat.  “I love your laugh.  Your sighs.”  He went to the other breast, taking the other half of the roll in his mouth.  When he’d finished his tongue ran back down to the valley between, following the wine trail further down.  “The way your back arches.  The way your breasts heave upwards at my touch.  And I love that I have you all to myself right now.”

His gaze not leaving hers, he tongue dipped into her belly-button, drinking up what he found there, before his tongue followed the last of the trail to the apex of her thighs.  Slowly, he kissed down the front of her thighs heading towards her knees.  He placed a loud, wet kiss on her right knee, causing her body to shake with laughter.  The noises changed to a moan as he parted her legs further, his lips creating a new trail up the insides of them.  His stubble scraped against her, his lips soft in contrast.  Once again he reached the edge of her smalls, but this time he pressed a kiss to her over the damp fabric.  Her hips jerked, hands clamping down on his head to keep him there.  

Unable to move to take her smalls off, he pushed them to the side with his fingers.  “I love the way you look as I pleasure you.  I love how brave you are.  I love how intelligent you are.  How kind you are.”  She moaned when his fingers brushed against her, dipping ever so slightly between her folds.  “I love your voice.”  One finger travelled deeper, swirling around her slit before dipping inside her.  She cried out, and for one horrible moment both worried they’d destroyed the secrecy of this new spot.  When there was silence after, he pulled his finger from her - ignoring her groan of disapproval - before bringing it to his lips.  “And I love the way you taste, better than any sweet roll or the finest of wines.”

His head dove into his work then, his tongue making broad strokes up the length of her before flexing to a hard tip to swirl around her hardened clit.  Her hips bucked each time he reached the top, and after several repetitions, he took it in his mouth and sucked.  

Her hands buried themselves further into his hair.  When she looked upwards, she wasn’t sure if there stars she was seeing were actually there in the sky above them or if they were a product of the pleasure surging through her veins.  Maker, she knew that this would be a sight she would most likely be getting used to.

She didn’t want to leave in a couple days time, to leave him again, but Thedas needed her - needed them.  Once this was all over, maybe then, if she lived through it, maybe then they wouldn’t have to steal away for moments like this anymore.  

She moaned, louder than before, when his hands traveled upwards, one moving to pinch a pert nipple, the other squeezing at the soft flesh of her bottom.  His lips and tongue increased their pace until she could do nothing but babble incoherently.  Her eyes closed, unable to concentrate on anything other than the way he touched her.

The hand on her arse moved back to her slit, two entering her this time.  It wasn’t long before the grip in his hair tightened as she pulsed around him, pleasure the only thing she could feel.  

He waited until her eyes opened and her breaths began to even.  He followed a trail of her freckles up her body, gasping as he suddenly found himself rolled onto his back.

“My turn.”

She went to the bottle, but found it empty.  Her plans would need to change slightly.  He raised his arms as she lifted the hem of his shirt, removing it to reveal the battle-made body that she loved.  She removed his boots next before moving back up.  She kissed along his ribs to the edge of his trousers.  Removing them as slowly and as tortuously as she could, she was greeted with his already solid shaft.  She stood, removing the last piece of material she wore and discarded it behind her.

Once again, she straddled his lap, ignoring the growl as his cock ran between her folds as she shifted.  “I love your strength, your arms, the way you hold me, your heart…” She shifted forward, pressing her lips to his.  “I love the way you kiss me… everywhere.”  He laughed at that.  She grinned as her hands ran down his chest, falling silent as she went lower and lower until a hand wrapped around him, leaving his head to fall back against the blankets.  She pumped him several times, leaving him begging to be inside her.  When she complied, they groaned in unison.  She worked herself down along him, sinking slowly down, his cock sliding farther inside of her with each movement.  “And I love you.”

He smiled as she leaned forward, her breasts scraping against the soft hairs of his chest.  She claimed his lips with her own, the heat and passion of her mouth making his head spin.

These were little moments he’d keep.  The ones he would hold onto when she was away.  When she facing enemies without him - not that she needed him - his fierce lover.  But to see her safely through her trials was all he wanted.  And soon, soon she would have to face the Elder One without him.  He’d hold onto small happinesses like these.  Moments they could simply have together and celebrate one another.

 


End file.
